The Story Isn't Over Yet
by Waterclaw12
Summary: Get the inside scoop on a different character every chapter! See the struggles and challenge they face years after The Last Hope. OC's are needed, please and thank you.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! Help me, this story takes place later in the series, years after the Dark Forest is defeated. Something mysterious is going on when cats in StarClan start going missing with no explanation. I need OC's!

Here's how this will go:

You'll submit this form:

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Mate (if this is one):

History (can be as crazy as wanted):

Other:

This is between ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. You can even add some cats in StarClan if you want! Just remember, we can't all be in ThunderClan! Remember to include the other Clans as well! That being said, have fun! I'll keep updating with Allegiances pages and when I get enough cats I'll close the forms and begin the story! Go for it, guys! (:


	2. Allegiances Part 1

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Strongclaw; a white and black tom with amber eyes

Shadetail; a black tom with a grey tail (Father to Waterclaw & Darkflower)

Lightwing; a white she-cat with green eyes (Mate to Stormfire)

Stormfire; a grey-and-ginger tom with blue eyes (Mate to Lightwing)

Darkstorm; a jet-black tom with a white chest and green eyes (Mate to Acornfrost)(Father to Maplekit)

Stagfire; ginger tom with blue eyes and a white belly (Mate to Splashfern)(Brother to Flamefeather)

Flamefeather; a ginger tom with blue eyes (Brother to Stagfire)(Mate to Waterclaw)

Splashfern; grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mate to Stagfire)

Waterclaw; a she-cat with a floodwater-colored pelt and green eyes (Sister to Darkflower)(Mate to Flamefeather)

Darkflower; a black she-cat with blue eyes (Sister to Waterclaw)

Queens:

Acornfrost; a light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes (Mother to Maplekit (Light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes)(Mate to Darkstorm)

Apprentices:

Elders:

**ShadowClan:**

Leader:

Coldstar; a white tomcat with gray flecks and icy narrowed blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Willowshade; a willow-colored she-cat with black tiger stripes and green eyes (Sister to Nightstorm)

Queens:

Nightstorm; a black she-cat with white spots on back and ice blue eyes (Mother to. Darkkit (pure black she cat with dark blue eyes) Fallenkit (a dark brown she-cat with white splotches and black muzzle and green eyes) and Stonekit (a dark grey tom with black paws and blue eyes)(Sister to Willowshade)

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw; a blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly as well as deep blue eyes

Elders:

**WindClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Stormfeather; a gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Apprentices:

Elders:

**RiverClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Cloudstorm; a white tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Apprentices:

Elders:

We really need more OC's, guys! Please, keep em coming! I love all of y'all


	3. Allegiances Part 2

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Jaystar; a very dark grey she-cat with a small white spot on her left ear and bright amber eyes

Deputy:

OPEN

Medicine Cat:

OPEN

Warriors:

Strongclaw; a white and black tom with amber eyes

Shadetail; a black tom with a grey tail (Father to Waterclaw & Darkflower)

Lightwing; a white she-cat with green eyes (Mate to Stormfire)

Stormfire; a grey-and-ginger tom with blue eyes (Mate to Lightwing)

Greyfur; a dark gray tom with lighter gray streaks (Mate with Leaftail)(Foster father to Owlkit)

Darkstorm; a jet-black tom with a white chest and green eyes (Mate to Acornfrost)(Father to Maplekit)

Stagfire; ginger tom with blue eyes and a white belly (Mate to Splashfern)(Brother to Flamefeather)

Flamefeather; a ginger tom with blue eyes (Brother to Stagfire)(Mate to Waterclaw)

Splashfern; grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mate to Stagfire)

Waterclaw; a she-cat with a floodwater-colored pelt and green eyes (Sister to Darkflower and Stormtail)(Mate to Flamefeather)

Darkflower; a black she-cat with blue eyes (Sister to Waterclaw and Darkflower)

Stormtail; a grey tomcat with blue eyes (Brother to Waterclaw and Darkflower)(Mate with Lilacleaf)

Queens:

Acornfrost; a light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes (Mother to Maplekit (Light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes)(Mate to Darkstorm)

Leaftail; a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mate to Greyfur)(Foster mother to Owlkit; a dusty gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest, an amber eye and a dark blue eye)

Lilacleaf; a white she-cat with grey streaks and green eyes (Mate with Stormtail)(Mother to Lilykit; a white she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices:

OPEN

Elders:

Stormclaw; a dark grey tom with jet-black stripes down back and back paws

**ShadowClan:**

Leader:

Coldstar; a white tomcat with gray flecks and icy narrowed blue eyes

Deputy:

OPEN

Medicine Cat:

Nightmist; a grey-and-black she-cat with stunning amber eyes

Warriors:

Willowshade; a willow-colored she-cat with black tiger stripes and green eyes (Sister to Nightstorm)

Thornfang; a grey tom with blue eyes (Brother to Gorsestorm)

Gorsestorm; a grey-brown tom with amber eyes (Brother to Thornfang)

Darkpool; a white she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes

Cedarstripe; a dusky brown tom with green eyes (Mate to Swiftwhisker)

Duskbird; a dusky gray she-cat with blue eyes (Sister to Swiftwhisker)

Hollowfoot; a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Nightstorm; a black she-cat with white spots on back and ice blue eyes (Mother to Darkkit (pure black she cat with dark blue eyes) Fallenkit (a dark brown she-cat with white splotches and black muzzle and green eyes) and Stonekit (a dark grey tom with black paws and blue eyes)(Sister to Willowshade)

Swiftwhisker; a grey she-cat with a darker chest and lighter paws as well as blue eyes (Mate to Cedarstripe)(Sister to Duskbird)(Mother to Owlkit; a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Rushkit; a white tom with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw; a blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly as well as deep blue eyes

Darkpaw; a black and dark gray tabby tom with golden eyes

Elders:

OPEN

**WindClan:**

Leader:

Palestar; pale gray tom with a white paw and pale blue eyes (Foster Brother to Duskfur)

Deputy:

Stormfeather; a gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat:

OPEN

Warriors:

Duskfur; a dark gray tom with blue eyes (Foster Brother to Duskfur)

Amberstripe; a pale ginger she-cat with unique light brown stripes only on the back and an even lighter underbelly as well as piercing blue eyes

Lilyfur; a white she-cat with a pale grey tail and muzzle

Queens:

Brightflower; a pale ginger she-cat with bright, yellow eyes (Mother to Rabbitkit; a deaf white she-cat with ice-blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Skypaw; a black-and-white splotched tom with blue eyes

Poppypaw; a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

OPEN

**RiverClan:**

Leader:

Splashstar; a silver tom with green eyes and white markings

Deputy:

Ivyfur; a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Minnowpelt; a pale grey tom with blue eyes (Brother to Icewing and Rippleheart)

Apprentice: Littlefeather; a cream she-cat with brown stripes, tail, ears, and paws (Sister to Stonepelt, and Dustfoot)

Warriors:

Cloudstorm; a white tom with blue eyes

Birchleap; a pale brown tom with amber eyes and long legs (Mate to Nettlefrost)(Father to Littlefeather, Stonepelt, and Dustfoot)

Nettlefrost; a silver tabby with ice blue eyes (Mate to Birchleap)(Mother to Littlefeather, Stonepelt, and Dustfoot)

Rainfeather; a silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Sister to Breezeheart)

Breezeheart; a silvery gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mate to Embertail)(Sister to Rainfeather)

Embertail; a brown tabby tom with a golden tail and amber eyes (Mate to Breezeheart)

Rippleheart; a regular grey she-cat with a white tail and ice-blue eyes (Sister to Icewing and Minnowpelt)

Larkclaw; a ginger tom with darker tabby sides and green eyes (Mate to Icewing)(Father to Mistkit, Lightkit, and Frostkit)

Dewcloud; a pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Dustfoot; a ruddy-brown-coloured tom with brown eyes (Brother to Littlefeather and Stonepelt)

Stonepelt; a grey tom with green eyes (Brother to Dustfoot and Littlefeather)

Queens:

Icewing; a white she-cat with a pale gray paw and green eyes (Mate to Larkclaw)(Mother to Frostkit; a white tom with amber eyes, Lightkit; a ginger she-cat with green eyes, and Mistkit; a grey she-cat with lighter tabby stripes and darker underbelly with green eyes and a stumpy tail)

Apprentices:

Willowpaw; a pale grey tom with amber eyes (Sister to Reedpaw)

Reedpaw; a light brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

OPEN

Others:

Goldstorm; a golden she-cat with striking white stripes and stunning blue eyes (Dark Forest Leader)(Mate to Brackenclaw)(Former RiverClan)

Brackenclaw; a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes (Dark Forest Warrior)(Mate to Goldenstorm)(Former RiverClan)

Yarrowfur; a white tom with a yellow and blue eye (StarClan Warrior)(Brother to Stormclaw)(Former ThunderClan)

Ryetail; a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Stormclaw)(Former ThunderClan)

Miststar; a grey she-cat with blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Former ThunderClan leader)

Frostclaw; a white tom with grey streaks and blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Former ThunderClan deputy)

Ravenstorm; a dark grey tom with blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Father to Owlkit)(Former ThunderClan)

Featherwing; a tortoiseshell she-cat with a black underbelly, paws and green eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Brother to Jaystar)(Former ThunderClan)

Appleflower; a light brown she-cat with blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mother to Swiftwhisker and Duskbird)(Former ShadowClan)

Ashpelt; a coal-colored tom with yellow eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Former ShadowClan)

Darkclaw; a black tom with red eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Flamefrost)

Flamefrost; a white-and-grey she-cat with clear blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Darkclaw)

Nettlefur; a dark gray tom with blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Cherryfur)(Father to Brightpaw, Palestar)(Former WindClan)

Cherryfur; tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Nettlefur)(Mother to Brightpaw, Palestar)(Former WindClan)

Larkfur; light gray she-cat with blue eyes (StarClan warrior)(Mate to Treeclaw)(Mother to Duskfur)(Former WindClan)

Treeclaw; a light brown tom with green eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Larkfur)(Father to Duskfur)(Former WindClan)

Specklewing; a cream-coloured she-cat with back markings on legs and face and green eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Former RiverClan Medicine Cat)

Shellfoot; a brown tom with blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Brother to Embertail and Shadewing)(Former RiverClan)

Silvereye; a silver tabby she-cat with one golden eye and one blind eye (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Flamewhisper)(Father to Dewcloud)(Former ShadowClan and RiverClan)

Flamewhisper; a grey tom with amber eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Mate to Silvereye)(Mother to Dewcloud)(Former RiverClan)

Shadewing; a dark gray she-cat with black fur on her sides and blue eyes (StarClan warrior)(Sister to Embertail and Shellfoot)(Former RiverClan)

Willowtail; a white she-cat with blue eyes (StarClan Warrior)(Former RiverClan Elder)

Brightpaw; a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (StarClan Apprentice)(Sister to Palestar)(Former WindClan)

Leafkit; a light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes (StarClan Kit)(Sister to Maplekit)(Former ThunderClan)


End file.
